


underneath the skin, there's a human; buried deep within, there's a human; and despite everything, I'm still human.

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, Title from a Daughter Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Connor is tasked with hunting down sentient androids with the help of GV400, also known as Gavin.[This is essentially a retelling of Connor’s story in D:BH, with a lot of changes that best fit the Role Reversal AU.]
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just really like the idea of android Gavin, thus I decided to make this little role reverse AU.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

_NOV 25th, 2038; 09:50PM_

The precinct was mostly vacant, save for a few androids and officers finishing up their reports. One of whom was a young detective muttering quietly to himself, lost in the pool of his own thoughts, pacing back and forth, gnawing on his thumbnail as he stared intently at the papers in his hands.

His colleague, an older lieutenant, eyed him carefully from the desk across from him, trying to mask his annoyance at the young detective’s constant pacing. He stared at his terminal, attempting to ignore him for about five minutes until he finally got fed up, shooting a hard glare at him.

“ _Connor_!” he snapped, earning a small yelp as the detective was pulled back to reality, turning to face his friend with a startled expression, “Would ya knock that shit off? You’re makin’ me nervous.”

“Sorry, Hank,” Connor smiled sadly, letting his shoulders slump as he looked down at the papers, “I just…” he placed them on his desk, sitting back in his chair, tired eyes staring up at the ceiling, “I’m at a loss for what to do,” he explained, quietly, “There’s so many new cases,” he made a gesture with his hand, “We’re at, what? 243 files?” he couldn’t help the exhausted sigh, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, “Shit, I’m tired…”

Hank gave him a small smile, “You should go home, son,” he advised, briefly glancing at the captain, who was sitting in his desk chair, looking over papers and speaking to an android about something no one could hear through the glass walls, unaware of what was going on around him. He turned back to Connor, “If Fowler asks, I’ll cover for you.”

The detective shook his head, “I appreciate the offer, but I really need to keep working.”

“You’re _exhausted_ ,” Hank argued, crossing his arms, “Hell, anyone could see the bags under your eyes from a mile away,” he made a gesture towards Connor’s face, unable to keep the concern from his voice, “You need sleep.”

Connor opened his mouth to reply, only for a loud, authoritative voice to disrupt the quiet of the building.

Jefferey called from his doorway, urgent, “Connor! My office, _now_!”

“Coming, sir!” Connor called back, quickly getting up from his seat and rushing towards the captain’s office.

Hank watched him sympathetically, muttering a quiet, “Good luck.”

He pulled open the glass door, stepping into the office, eyes falling briefly on the android that was standing in front of the desk as he stood beside it. He quickly put his focus on Jeffery, who had taken a seat behind his desk, eyeing the detective and machine before him. He knew Connor was an understanding person, yet he still found himself worrying about his reaction to the news he was going to share.

“I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day,” he explained, staring at his terminal, eyes tired, “We’ve always had isolated incidents—old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap…” he paused briefly, letting the words registered to the detective, “But now, we’re getting reports of assault and even homicides.”

Connor wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He’d seen the files for himself, but _hearing_ the captain talk about it—to confirm that, yes, it wasn’t all just one bad dream; androids were assaulting, _killing_ people… it scared him, made his mind wander to places it shouldn’t, silently wondering… he glanced at the android beside him, stomach pooling with nerves.

“I already tasked you with investigating these cases,” he stared up at Connor, almost apologetically, “But in order to help further the progress, I’m assigning you an android partner.”

Connor wanted to protest, tell him he was _perfectly_ capable of solving these cases on his own, but deep down, even with his fear, he knew better. He was tired, so many restless nights pouring over case files, getting nowhere, forgetting to eat, smoking more than he should have been, to the point where Hank _asked_ him about the smell in his apartment. A partner may actually be good for him, even if it sounded like he was accepting defeat.

Jeffery gestured to the android, “GV400, introduce yourself,” he ordered.

The android turned to Connor, LED flashing yellow, then blue, “I’m Gavin, a GV400 model,” it said, mechanically, emotionless, “I was tasked with the objective to assist in police investigations.”

It was then, fully facing it, that Connor got a better look. He had seen Gavin before, recognizing that unique blue scar edged deep into its nose that the DPD didn’t have the money to repair, gray eyes staring at him with an underlying determination; it always accomplishes its mission, it seemed to say. He recalled a distant memory, remembering the content smile it had on its face as it knelt down to pet a cat that he recognized as Officer Miller’s. In that moment, he remembered, almost too vividly, it seemed _happy_.

Now, it simply stared at him blankly, waiting.

The memory was enough to ease the tension in his shoulders, his fear dissipating. Connor smiled, holding out his hand, “My name is Connor,” he greeted, “I look forward to working with you, Gavin,” he spoke sincerely. Even with all the new cases of dangerous androids, he had always regarded them with some type of respect. Especially the ones who were helping out at the police station, even when everyone at the DPD reminded him that they were simply machine’s designed to complete a task, that they had no real emotions.

Gavin stared at the hand held out to it, almost as if it was silently debating on accepting. After a few seconds, LED flashing, it shook his hand firmly, staring intently at him. This was its new partner, so, it concluded, cooperation was the key to their mission success rate.

“Your first investigation starts now,” Jeffery cut in, gaining the attention of the two, “We got a report about a man named Carlos Ortiz. I’ll send you the details,” he made a gesture with his hand, signaling for them to get back to work.

Connor simply nodded, “Have a pleasant evening, Captain,” he said, leaving the office with Gavin trailing behind him. Hank grimaced when he saw the android.

“They really got you working with _that_ thing?” he asked bitterly, earning a sharp glare from Connor.

“Its name is Gavin,” he corrected, almost coldly, as he took a seat at his desk, “You’ll do to mind your manners,” he advised, pulling up the email that had just been sent to him on his terminal.

“Connor, you’re really okay with this?” Hank couldn’t help but ask, concerned, “I mean,” he paused, glancing at Gavin, who was standing beside Connor like some lost dog, “What if it hurts you? All those things care about is their damn mission—”

“ _Lieutenant_ ,” Connor’s voice was stern, warning, eyes barely even looking up from his terminal, “I don’t have a choice,” he replied, doing everything to keep his voice from rising, “And I told you, _manners_.”

It was rare to see Connor that upset, that angry. He was usually much better at controlling his temper, but the lack of sleep and stress helped nothing. As it was, he was doing everything he could not to start shouting at Hank for degrading Gavin when he had just told him to be mindful. Fighting the android wouldn't get him any closer to solving his investigations, and Hank needed to understand that.

“Please, just let it go,” his voice was softer now as he began to gnaw on his thumbnail, eyes laser focused on the document before him, muttering the words quietly to himself.

Hank sighed, turning back to focus on his own work. He hadn’t meant to upset Connor, really. It was just… throughout their years of working together, the detective had become somewhat of a son to him, and thinking about Connor out in the field, dying because of a machine that didn’t give two shits about anything other than its fucking mission… it worried him.

Several minutes passed by.

“Okay,” the detective spoke up, abruptly standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, slipping it on, “I’ll see you later, Hank,” he barely gave the lieutenant a glance, a blinding determination in his eyes as he started his walk to his car. Gavin moved to follow him.

“ _Hey_ ,” Hank’s voice was stern, threatening. Gavin turned to face him, meeting his irritated eyes, “If he gets hurt cause of you, I’ll fuckin’ kill you. Got that?”

It glared at Hank in response, feeling its anger rise at the accusatory tone. Gavin spoke through gritted teeth, fists clenched at its sides, trying to stop itself from lashing out at the lieutenant, “ _Understood_.”

_Software instability increased._

“Gavin!” Connor called from across the room as a means to gaining the androids attention, keys jingling as he fumbled to dig them out of his pocket, “You coming?”

It remained still for a moment longer, locked in a staring contest with Hank, until it let a scoff slip past its lips. Without another word, the android turned to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	2. a steady mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first one, mostly cause I had a lot more to work with, in regards to how the story is going to be set up.

The sky was dark, rain puttering against the windshield. Connor was tense, keeping his gaze focused on the road ahead, fingers drumming on the steering wheel restlessly. Traffic was decent, but he still couldn’t help be impatient as he drove through the streets (following the speed limit, of course).

“You seem irritated, Detective,” Gavin spoke up from beside him, glancing at his movements carefully.

Connor couldn’t help but laugh, “What gave it away?” he asked jokingly, his smile faint.

“You’ve been tapping the steering wheel for about thirty minutes,” it replied, voice flat.

He hummed knowingly, “Sorry,” his voice grew a bit quiet at the apology, earning him a confused look from the android, “For Hank,” he clarified, “He can’t help worrying about me sometimes. Especially with, well…” he made a gesture with his hand, “Everything going on.”

“It’s no trouble, Detective,” Gavin replied, keeping its gaze on the road, hesitating for a moment before quietly adding, “Thank you.”

_Software Instability Increased._

“Call me Connor,” he said, a gentle tilt to his voice that Gavin couldn’t quite identify. Familiarity, perhaps?

“Of course.”

The rest of the drive was silent, save for the rain hitting the car and being promptly pushed away by the windshield wipers.

+

When they finally arrived, red and blue lit up the street, various people crowded around the old, paint chipped house that had holographic police type placed across the entrance to the torn up yard, and several drones surveyed the outside of the house. Two officers were exchanging words with the neighbors, before promptly running across the road to go back to the house.

Connor parked the car on the side of the road, a few feet from their destination. He turned off the car, tucking the keys in his pocket and sitting back in his seat, closing his eyes as he took several deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for what might await him inside. It was something he had gotten in the habit of doing, even with his years of experience, there was always a possibility for surprise.

Gavin watched his movements, staring at him with mild confusion, “Detective?”

He opened his eyes, turning to the android, smiling, “You ready?” he asked. It slowly nodded in reply, unsure of what else to do, “Let’s see what you can do, GV400,” his voice was fond as he stepped out of the car, pulling his coat closer to his body once the cold air hit him as he shut the door.

It didn’t reply, simply stepping out of the car, unsurprisingly paying no mind to the cold as it followed behind Connor, listening to the faint murmurs about what might have happened to stir the neighborhood awake on such a late hour.

As they walked past the crowd, a news reporter all but jumped out at them, shoving a microphone in the detective’s face, his cameraman by his side, “Joss Douglas, for Channel 16,” he spoke rapidly, “Can you confirm that this is a homicide?”

“I’m not confirming anything,” Connor deflected, ignoring the reporter’s muttered harsh words as he walked through the holographic tape. He paused just before walking over to the porch, turning to face Gavin, “Your input could be important,” he said, hands tucked into his pockets in an attempt to avoid the bitter air, “So, if you find anything, let me know. Okay?”

Despite how nice Connor had been since they were first introduced, the statement seemed to surprise the android, causing it to blink rapidly, LED cycling yellow. It was used to humans cooperating with it, but not like this. They never spoke to Gavin as an equal, more as a thing that made their jobs easier. It opened its mouth to reply, grabbing at the first thing it could think of, “Okay.”

“Evening, Reed,” a cheerful voice greeted from the front porch.

“Evening, Collins,” Connor smiled faintly at the man as he approached them.

“Glad to see you here,” Ben returned the smile, glancing at the android, “I see Fowler paired you with GV400, huh?” he turned back to the old house, “I’m sure Hank was absolutely _thrilled_ ,” his voice was almost teasing as he walked up to the front door, Connor and Gavin following behind him.

“Extremely,” Connor replied, a playfulness in his voice. He silently debated on if he should ask about what happened. He had already read the brief in the email, but it was always good to get a refresher, just in case, “So, what happened?”

“Well,” Ben began, “We had a call around eight, from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on...” he trailed off, letting the words register as he stepped into the house, “That’s when he found the body.”

Connor fought back a gag, cupping a hand over his mouth and nose, “Jesus, that _smell_ ,” he groaned into his hand, eyes shifting around the new surroundings.

They had entered, what looked like, the living room. A couch was tucked in the corner, beside it was a shelf that was cluttered with various plastic boxes, along with a lamp on the floor that only slightly brightened the horrible lighting in the house. Piles of trash littered the small area, adding to the stench that swallowed the room. Ceilings and walls were chipped and broken.

Connor couldn’t help but murmur to himself, “This house is falling apart…”

“Was even worse before we opened the windows,” Ben informed, a queasiness in his voice at the recollection, “The victim’s name’s Carlos Ortiz,” he stood in front of the large corpse, it’s skin gray and ashy, stomach exposed, “He has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

Connor crouched down to get a better look at the victim, trying to ignore the awful smell that stung his nose. Gavin remained standing, listening carefully to the briefing, eyes flicking to the detective for just a moment.

“I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks,” Ben supplied, “We’ll know more when the coroner gets here,” he gestured towards an item on the floor, handing off a scanner to Connor, “There’s a kitchen knife over here. Probably the murder weapon.”

“Any sign of a break-in?” Connor asked, taking the item and shining it on the body.

“Nope,” he replied, “The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up,” he explained, “The killer must’ve gone out the back way.”

“What do we know about his android?” Connor asked, standing up to scan the dark writing on the wall. Once he was finished, he handed it back to Ben.

“Not much,” he admitted, “The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived,” his nose scrunched in disgust, unable to handle the smell any longer, “I gotta get some air,” he excused himself, “Make yourself at home. I’ll be outside if you need me,” he began to walk out the front door.

“So,” Connor crossed his arms, turning to Gavin and nodding towards the lettering on the wall, “What do you make of this?” he asked, turning to face it, “Each letter is perfect. It’s way too neat to be written by any human.” 

Gavin analyzed the words, _“I AM ALIVE,”_ written in the victim's blood, font CyberLife Sans, “It was written by the deviant,” it concluded, turning to Connor, “In the victim's blood, I suspect.”

“Chris,” he turned to Officer Miller, who was standing off to the side, eyes focused on a tablet in his hands, “Can we get confirmation?”

The officer looked up at the detective, nodding in reply, “We’re taking samples for analysis.”

Gavin knelt down to better examine the body, paying the two men no mind as it looked the victim over.

**_DECEASED_ **

**_ORTIZ, CARLOS_ **

_Height: 5’6’’ - Weight: 286.6 lbs_

_Estimated time of death:~11:30PM_

There were Red Ice fragments in his beard. Twenty eight knife wounds littered his stomach, causing internal bleeding, and the blood that stained his fingers belonged to him.

“See anything interesting?”

It stood up, pausing for a moment as it reconstructed the events. The victim stumbled over a pile of beer bottles, he was stabbed by the attacker, and they came from the kitchen. Gavin turned to the detective, “He was stabbed,” it informed, “Twenty eight times.”

Connor eyed the corpse, “The motive could be revenge, if the death was that violent,” he said.

“There’s also Red Ice fragments on the victim’s beard,” it added.

“Red Ice?” Connor echoed the words, crouching down to examine the fragments, “Chris, can I get a full analysis on the narcotics?” he asked, barely looking at the officer that was examining an area on the other side of the room. 

“Consider it done, Detective.”

Gavin’s gaze fell on the knife that was beside the body. It knelt down, examining the item. No fingerprints—the android must have been involved. Its eyes fell on the blood coated blade, touching it and placing the substance on its tongue.

“Er—” Connor gaped as he looked over to the android, a mix of concern and disgust on his face, “What—What are you doing?” he panicked.

“I’m just analyzing the blood,” Gavin explained, tone casual, as it stood, “I’m capable of checking samples in real time,” it paused briefly, taking note of the look Connor was giving it and the hand hovering by its shoulder, “I’m sorry, I was under the impression you knew.”

“It—it’s fine,” he waved it off, arm falling to his side, “Just warn me next time, alright?” he gave an awkward grin, nervous. Gavin simply nodded, turning its focus back to the blood sample.

**_DRIED BLOOD_ **

_DNA Analysis: ORTIZ, Carlos_

_Sample date: >19 days _

It matched the bloodstain on the floor that was nearby. Gavin turned to Connor, who was still staring at it with that nervous grin, “It’s the victim's blood,” it informed, gesturing towards the stain on the floor, “And it matches the blood over there.”

He nodded simply, walking past Gavin to enter the kitchen, “So they must have come through here, then.”

“Correct,” Gavin replied, following behind him.

The kitchen was as much of a mess as the living room, if not more. A chair was laying on its side, there was an entirely unfinished portion of the wall with wood planks jutting out from it, stains were on the floor that seemed to be a mix of food and something else Connor couldn’t quite identify.

“There’s a blood smear on the door frame,” Gavin pointed out.

“Yep,” Connor made a gesture towards the broken wall, “There’s more over here too,” he observed. He turned his focus to the chair lying on its side, “Obvious signs of a struggle.”

Gavin nodded in confirmation, noting the fingerprints belonging to the victim. The android moved past Connor, walking over to the bat that was lying on the floor and kneeling beside it. The victim’s fingerprints were on the handle, “There’s a dent, along with traces of Thirium.”

“Blue Blood?”

Gavin looked up at Connor, who was looming over it, staring at the bat intently, “That’s what most humans call it, yes,” it tried to keep its voice even in an attempt to show it wasn’t bothered by Connor’s presence; not to say the detective helping it was a bad thing. It was just something Gavin wasn’t used to. More often than not, the android was left to do its own investigating while the humans occupied themselves with other things.

“A knife is missing from over there,” the detective pointed out, gesturing towards a rack of various knives on the wall, “Must be the same one from in the living room.”

“It is,” Gavin confirmed, standing up, “The deviant was attacked, causing emotional shock.”

“So, it all must have started here, then,” Connor looked at Gavin for confirmation as he spoke, “The android was attacked with the bat, took the knife and stabbed the victim.”

Gavin nodded, “The victim fled to the living room, knocking over the chair as a means of escape,” it supplied, making its way into said room, Connor trailing behind it.

The pair stood before the corpse. Connor had his arms crossed, head tilted to the side, eyebrows knitted together in thought, “That makes sense,” he said, “The question now is…” he looked down at Gavin, eyes searching, “Where did it go?”

“Well, if it was damaged, it probably didn’t go far,” Gavin explained, “It must have lost Thirium.”

“I didn’t see any,” a confused look crossed Connors face. If it did lose Thirium, surely there would be a trail somewhere in the house.

“It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye,” Gavin explained, glancing at the spots of blue leading to the kitchen.

“But you,” Connor grinned, an excited glisten in his eyes, “You can still see it, can’t you?”

“That’s correct,” Gavin muttered in reply, following the trail towards the kitchen, turning and walking down the hallway where the bathroom was. The trail ended abruptly, causing the android to raise an eyebrow, a confused look crossing its face.

If it stopped there, where could it be…? Gavin’s eyes fell on the bathroom, noticing the shower curtain had been drawn, “Maybe…” it muttered, taking careful steps as it approached the shower, mentally preparing itself for a fight as it pulled back the curtain.

Nothing. At least, no android.

“The trail leads in here?” Connor asked, poking his head into the room, eyes falling on Gavin.

“No, but…” it trailed off, eyes falling on a wooden statue that had been placed in the middle of the shower. It knelt down, picking up the item to examine it. Could the statue be a religious offering?

“What the hell?” Connor’s voice was barely audible, eyes drifting over the lettering that had been scratched into the wall, “rA9?” he read aloud, voice still quiet, “What does that mean?”

Gavin placed the statue back in the shower, turning to look up at the detective, eyes unsure. It hesitated, opening its mouth to try and think of a reply, “I…” a pause, shifting its gaze to the writing, “I don’t know,” it admitted.

There was a beat of silence, an underlying tension in Gavin’s shoulders, waiting, expecting the usual snide remarks about its intelligence, bracing itself to contain its anger. It couldn’t lash out, it reminded itself, because if it did, it knew it would be destroyed, and that thought alone was… unsettling.

_Software Instability Increased._

“I’ll make a note,” Connor’s voice broke the android from its thoughts, “Right now, the important thing is finding that android,” he smiled down at Gavin, offering his hand, “Let’s keep looking.”

It blinked, LED cycling yellow. Not a trace of harshness in his words, just pure determination. Connor raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, silently wondering if he was being impolite by offering to help Gavin up. Maybe, he supposed, it came of as a bit belittling, which was not his intention.

“Thank you,” it couldn’t help the faint smile as it took his hand, promptly being pulled back to its feet. Connor simply smiled as he exited the bathroom.

As Gavin joined him in the hallway, it squinted, noting the dark outline of a ladder that used to be leaning against the wall. It looked up, finding a blue hand print coating the panel that led to the attic. It smirked, a determination in its eyes, voice barely audible as it spoke, “Found you.”

Connor opened his mouth to ask what it had said, only for the question to die in his throat as he watched Gavin take long strides into the kitchen, returning not even a second later with a chair in its hands. He squinted, confused, “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m checking something,” it replied vaguely.

He wanted to ask more, but found that all he could manage was a soft, “O… kay,” as he watched Gavin place the chair down and step on top of it, “Just, um…”

The android looked down at him, arms raised, ready to remove the tile.

“Be careful?” Connor shrugged, unsure of why he felt the need to say that. Gavin was an android, not a human. It wasn’t as if it could feel pain or get hurt… his gaze fell on the blue scar that had a certain glow to it in the dark hallway. If Gavin _did_ get hurt, though, could the DPD even afford to fix him—no, _it_?

“If I find anything, I’ll inform you right away, Detective Reed.”

Connor blinked rapidly, shifting his gaze in embarrassment and clearing his throat into his fist, “Right,” he muttered, “Course.”

Without another word, Gavin removed the panel and hosted itself up, peering into the cluttered attic. A shadow was draped on a white curtain, causing its LED to flash red, then yellow. There was an extremely low chance it was the android, but a slow approach would still be best.

Connor couldn’t help but tap his foot restlessly, gnawing on his thumb nail as he listened carefully to the creeks of footsteps coming from the attic. He should have gone with it instead of just waiting for it to find the deviant. They were partners, after all. You aren’t supposed to just let your partner go off on their own.

Gavin moved through the various boxes, gaze searching every little detail. Something ran across the room, causing it to pause its movements for a brief moment. Carefully, even slower than before, it pressed onward, reaching the end of the attic and coming face to face with the deviant. It was covered in its owner's blood, LED flashing red and yellow.

It looked scared, frantic as it spoke, “I was just defending myself...” it argued, voice so quiet, “He was going to _kill_ me,” it was shaking, breathing heavily, despite that it didn’t need to intake oxygen, “I’m begging you… don’t tell them…”

“Gavin?” Connor’s voice came from downstairs, a worried tilt to it, “Did you find it?”

There was a beat. Gavin turned its head, determined, “It’s here, Detective!”

There was a muttered reply that Gavin couldn’t make out before an even louder shout, “Chris, Ben, get in here now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Connor and Gavin's characters don't seem off or anything like that. I'm trying to develop their relationship slowly, but at the same time, make their interactions drastically different, compared to Hank and Connor in canon, given that there isn't the same tension between them.
> 
> Also! I figured, since it's a reverse au, I may as well give Connor Gavin's last name, since... well... Gavin doesn't really need it, ya know? Plus, I figure it works with where I plan to take the story, when they go to meet Chloe.


End file.
